Adam-Dave Friendship
The friendship between Adam Torres and Dave Turner began in Season 11. Friendship History Overview Adam and Dave started off as rivals when they were both vying for the chance to host a Degrassi radio show geared towards the male population of Degrassi . Dave did not agree with Adam being given an opportunity to host a show for boys, as he was not born male. This led to animosity between him and Adam. Though their relationship got off to a rocky start, they were eventually able to put aside their differences, and currently work together as friends and co-hosts on Degrassi's radio show, "Mano a Mano." Season 11 In Dirt Off Your Shoulder (1), Dave misses his radio show with Adam because he is at home sick with the sniffles so Adam dedicates a song to him at lunch. In Should've Said No (1), Adam is hosting Degrassi Radio: Mano A Mano with Dave, while taking about Dave's relationship with Alli. In''' U Don’t Know (1), in addition to his job at Degrassi Radio co-hosting a show with Adam, he is the host of Degrassi's prom fundraiser fashion show. After Dave and Adam interview Katie on their radio show Mano A Mano, Dave pushes Adam to start something with Katie since he is sure she was flirting with Adam. In '''U Don’t Know (2), as Adam's friend, Dave talks with him about Adam's chest problem and the once-supposed-relationship between Adam and Katie. Drop It Like It's Hot (1), Dave gets the idea from Adam that Alli wants to have sex, and goes over with condoms, causing a problem in the relationship. In Smash Into You (1), Adam and Dave, with the addition of Drew, are getting a lift from Dave. Adam and Drew are singing, whilst Dave is texting. Adam and Drew tell Dave to stop texting whilst driving, but he doesn't listen and he then almost runs into Alli. In In The Cold, Cold Night (1), Mano A Mano is mentioned on the announcements. Season 12 In Come As You Are (1), Adam and Dave, along with Drew, Alli, Jenna, and Clare are seen walking in to school and Adam asks the whole group if they want to see his scar again. In Closer To Free (2), Dave and Adam, along with K.C. and Connor are seen in the "Stuff Clare Says" video. In Sabotage (2), Dave talks to Adam about his relationship with Alli, saying that it isn't right if both people aren't putting each other first. He tells Adam that he doesn't want to break up, but wants to get their spark back like before. In Tonight, Tonight, Dave is giving Adam advice about Becky and Missy . They Are both seen taking exams with each other. Rivalry History Season 11 In Cry Me A River (1), Dave and Adam compete for a spot on the new Degrassi radio show. Sav gives the job to both of them since the audience likes them together. They name their new show Mano a Mano, and Dave and Adam become friends. While walking down the hall with Adam excited Dave leaves to go to the bathroom, Adam then follows him in. Dave is standing at the urinal and notices Adam watching his stance. Dave leaves mad at Adam. Now Dave is mad at Adam, and doesn't want to do the show with him, but he decides to stay after his dad tells him how proud he is. Dave and Adam are talking about show ideas, and Dave is still weired out by him, he then leaves to go to the restroom again. Adam follows again this time standing at the urinal, while Dave is washing his hand he notices Adams stand to pee device, and says "What is That." Adam tells him he doesn't have to stare and accidentally spills pee on Daves shoes. Dave leaves the restroom and tells Adam to stay away from him. During another radio taping, Dave suggest that they talk about girls, and goes on and asks should girls be able to use the boys bathroom. There you are trying to whiz and there's some tranny staring at your Junk. Sav cuts him off, Adam leaves, and Dave is left there. In Cry Me A River (2), The LGBT Club makes a petition to ban Dave from the radio. Dave goes to Sav , and Sav tell him he's off the show due to all the controversy. Dave doesn't think its fair that Adam still gets to do it, and takes action by dressing up like a girl and using their bathroom. The girls kick Dave out, and Adam notices how he's dressed. Dave calls him a baby and tells him everyone know he's not a dude. Dave walks away shoving Adam. Adam pushes him down, and the two fight, until Simpson breaks them up. Dave is in Simpson s office with his dad and Simpson give him detention for six weeks. Dave and Adam are in detention and he say's its all his fault. Adam asks him how come everyone else can except him and he can't. Adam makes Dave think about what he did. He later locks himself in the radio room, and goes on air without permission, and apologizes to Adam. The two of them get their show back, and are now really good friends. Trivia *They are both friends with Clare Edwards, Eli Goldsworthy, Connor Delaurier, K.C. Guthrie, and Jenna Middleton. *They used to be former rivals. *They both are disliked by Luke Baker. *They both were involved with Romeo and Jules. Adam as Stage Manager and Dave as Romeo *They both had an interest in Fiona Coyne, but only Adam dated her. *They hosted Degrassi's first radio show, Mano-A-Mano. Gallery Captureoi.JPG season-11-1.jpg adam-dave2.jpeg 588px-625x417-degrassi-1107-dave-adam.jpg hhoijlk.jpg gjhkjlkj.jpg Adam dave.jpg Swerw3.jpg Shge3.jpg 1024px-Degrassi summer 2012.jpg 40-1.jpg 09poip.jpg gfhfgj.jpg ghjftyt.png hhjkhjk.png qklerj.jpg ry546.jpg gfhfgj.jpg Alksjre.jpg Alksfoe.jpg Alkseo.jpg Alksdjf.jpg Ajsfljsl.jpg Ablkjsl.jpg 1-21ds.jpg Degrassi-come-as-you-are-part-1-clip-1-cx3.jpg thCAJ14TIW.jpg Category:Degrassi Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts